1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices used to suspend slaughtered animals for field dressing the animals, such devices commonly referred to as gambrels.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sport of big game hunting is of increasing popularity. Once the hunter has killed his game, it is typically necessary for him to transfer the game to a vehicle where it can be transferred to a place for final butchering, processing, etc. Due to the weight of the big game, it is common for the hunter to field dress the game prior to transporting and transferring the animal to the vehicle. Field dressing the animal significantly reduces the dead weight of the slaughtered animal and makes it much easier to handle and manipulate the animal.
Field dressing the animal is most easily accomplished by suspending the animal, such as a deer, from its hind legs. Typically, a hoist lift system is attached to a limb of a tree and a gambrel is attached to the lower end of the hoist. The gambrel is a stiff rod having a pair of end extensions. The end extensions are inserted through the hind legs, typically above the hock. The hock is the joint in the hind leg of a quadruped (such as a deer) corresponding to the ankle of a human but elevated and bending backward.
Typically, the prior art gambrels have a shape generally like that of a coat hanger with a pair of end extensions or hooks pointing upwardly. In the prior art gambrels, the upwardly pointing hooks are maintained a fixed distance apart. This presents a problem to the hunter in mounting the gambrel into the leg portions of the game since the hooks are a fixed distance of approximately 26 inches apart.
It is desirable to have a gambrel having an adjustable spacing between the hook portions of the gambrel to facilitate the mounting of the gambrel to the game. It is also desirable that the gambrel be sturdy and lightweight. It is also desirable that the gambrel be compact for easy storage. It is further desirable that the gambrel expand automatically from the weight of the game as it is being hoisted to a suspended position.